


When you are a soldier

by JackGywer



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackGywer/pseuds/JackGywer





	

Click on the title and the video starts

  
[**When you are a soldier**](http://www.kizoa.de/Movie-Maker/d66499494k6769264o2l1/when-you-are-a-soldier) \- _[Kizoa Video und Movie Maker](http://www.kizoa.de)_  


[](http://www.directupload.net)


End file.
